Administrator's diary 1
Administrator's diary 1 (journal du directeur 1) est un document de ''Resident Evil Outbreak File#2''. Il peut être lu dans le scénario Flashback. Emplacement Le document se trouve dans l'hôpital abandonné, plus exactement, dans le bâtiment auxiliaire (2ème étage). Description Un extrait du journal de Al Lester, le tueur psychopathe masqué, qui fut jadis le directeur de l'hôpital. Transcription Français= Ma femme est morte il y a cinq ans. On dit que le temps efface les blessures, mais c'est faux. Chaque jour, c'est pire. Ca ne cessera jamais. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir. Aucun. Oh, Dorothy... Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Je reviens sans cesse à l'hôpital. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. L'expérience est restée secrète mais je n'arrive pas à tourner la page. J'ai vu une plante étrange qui pousse dans l'unité de soins intensifs, au sous-sol. La voix de ma femme résonne en moi. Est-ce que je me fais des idées ? Ou bien... Est-ce possible ? Je vais traiter cette plante comme la réincarnation de Dorothy. Si je me persuade que le souhait de Dorothy a été exaucé, je me sentirai peut-être moins triste. Une semaine s'est écoulée. Dorothy a grandi et elle s'étend au-delà du sous-sol. Une partie d'elle a grossi comme un bulbe au sous-sol. J'aime la nourrir d'oiseaux, de chiens et d'animaux que je capture pour elle. Pour ma Dorothy. Ma vie a repris ses droits. C'est bien. Je vais passer le restant de mes jours ici, avec elle. |-| Anglais= It's been 5 years since my wife died. They say that time heals all wounds, but that is absurd. It only gets worse with each passing day. It will linger forever. There's no hope left anymore. None. Oh, Dorothy... Why did you have to leave me behind? I keep going back to the hospital. I can't forget her. The experiment has been covered up and swept under the rug, but I have no feeling of closure. I came across a curious plant growing in the intensive care unit in the basement. My wife's voice echoes in my head. Am I imagining things? Or... Could it be? I've decided to view this plant as Dorothy's reincarnation. If I convince myself that Dorothy's wish has come true, maybe my own burden of sadness will be lightened. One week has passed. Dorothy has grown and now stretches beyond the basement. A large cluster of her has grown like a bulb in the basement. I enjoy feeding it birds, dogs, and other animals that I hunt down for her. For my Dorothy. My life feels full again. This is good. I'll live out the rest of my life here with her. |-| Japonais= 妻が死んでから5年がたつ。 人は「悲しみは過ぎゆく時が慰める」などと知った風に言う。 ばかな。この引き裂かれるような思いは永遠に癒されるものではない。 目前にはもはや絶望しかない。 ああドロシー…なぜお前は、私を置き去りにしたのだ…。 どうしても彼女が忘れられず、あの病院へと戻った。 事件は闇に葬られたが、私にとっては何も解決していない。 地下の特別病室の壁一面に、奇妙な植物が生えているのを見つけた。 ふと、妻の声が頭をよぎる。幻聴？いや…これは彼女の…。 私はこの植物を、妻の生まれ変わりだと思うようにした。 彼女の望みをかなえてやれば、私の悲しみも和らぐかも知れない。 1週間が過ぎた。ドロシーは成長し、地下からも這い出すほどになった。 地下病室の床からは球根のような塊が現れ、私の捕らえた野犬や鳥を好んで食べる。 毎日が充実している。これでいい。 私は一生、ここで彼女に尽くそう。 Galerie Pcsx2 2019-01-05 16-18-58-16.png Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-41-33-50.png Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-41-34-41.png Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-41-35-37.png Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-41-36-38.png Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-41-37-37.png Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-41-38-37.png Pcsx2 2019-01-07 11-41-39-28.png Apparition * Resident Evil Outbreak File#2 en:Administrator's diary 1 Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak 2